


长身体就该吃点好的·续

by yitiaoxianyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitiaoxianyu/pseuds/yitiaoxianyu
Summary: LOF停车场CP鸣佐虽然是续但是和前文没啥关系……仅仅是一篇肉而已，内含束缚，轻微强迫，道具，失禁等，慎入





	长身体就该吃点好的·续

初春时节，蓬勃的樱花树早早给木叶的街道添上一抹亮色，婉转动听的鸟鸣伴随着孩童的追逐打闹声，融化成一片片满足的笑容。战后三年，不管是人是物，都已重新走上正轨。

四战英雄漩涡鸣人也不例外。

“以上就是今天的汇报啦，卡卡西老师。”

六代目火影的大半张脸藏在面罩之下，露出的一只眼却不动声色地端详了会儿他的学生，鸣人笑容灿烂，毫无阴霾。

他点点头：“做得好，今天就早些回去吧。”

“好耶！”

哪怕已经开始接受系统的训练，为以后就任火影做准备，漩涡鸣人还是一如当年那个一腔热血的少年，永远顶着没心没肺，却温暖无比的笑容。  
他心情颇好地哼着小曲，走在路上遇见几个仰慕他的小孩，缠着他要听四战的故事。

“抱歉呐，今天哥哥有事哦，改天吧！”鸣人无奈地揉揉他们的脑袋，夸张地做了个鬼脸，便飞速朝家里奔去。

难得提前完成了功课，可不能浪费时间。

更不能让他的佐助等急了。

 

“我回来啦！”鸣人一边推开门，一边兴高采烈地大喊，回答他的是一室静默，而鸣人也不感到意外，面上的笑容甚至比路上还要灿烂几分。

他去洗手间认认真真洗了遍手，脱下略显累赘的外套，只留一件白色短袖，对着镜子检查了遍仪容，胡子很干净，确保不会扎到人，嘴里倒是一股拉面味，不过问题不大，佐助也该习惯了。就是他不爱吃水果蔬菜，以肉食居多，某种液体的味道应该不咋地……

考虑了半天，鸣人拧开门把手时已经是十分钟后了。  
他在面对佐助的事情上一向缺乏耐心，门后的景象更是让他差点直接缴械投降。

黑发男人全身赤裸，从脖子到脚踝几乎每一寸肌肤都被密密麻麻的红痕覆盖，因他天生比同性白上不少的肤色，这些印记在触目惊心之余，更易激起人的施虐欲。双腿大张，小腿与大腿并拢以红绳束缚，仅存的一只手臂也被绑在一块儿，只得完全把私处暴露在外，一览无余。阴茎被略细的绳子绑住了顶端，然而依旧消磨不了半分硬度，任由透明的液体从前端渗出。更淫靡的是，烂熟透红的小穴里被无情地塞进一根粗壮的按摩棒，正随着嗡嗡声孜孜不倦地耕耘。视线往上移，男人的小腹处是一滩凝固了的白色液体，在被这样放置play的情况下，用脚趾头想这知道那是什么。他两颗比原先肿胀一圈不止的乳头一看便知经过了长期的玩弄，此刻被两枚小巧的金属乳夹勒着，乳夹中间是一条银链子，随着他的呼吸与喘息微微颤动。

男人的面皮白净且薄，染上情欲的红晕后更加诱人。一双殷红的小嘴被口塞撑大，不仅堵住了喉咙媚人的呻吟，更使整张脸都微微变了形。世上独一无二的那一双眼睛掩藏在眼罩之后，眼睛部位的布料颜色比周边更深一层，想必已经沾了不少泪水。

鸣人走过去，先摸了摸佐助脖子上写着自己名字的项圈，满足地叹了口气。

“……唔……”

“在家里还乖吗？抱歉抱歉，回来晚了一点，还忍得住吗我说？”口气虽然温柔又耐心，但他心知肚明被堵住嘴的人无法给他任何一个回答，试图说些什么的佐助把脸转向他的方向，喉咙发出含糊不清的呜咽。

“呜呜……嗯……”

“想说什么呀佐助，不说清楚我可是不会明白的啊。”鸣人状似体贴地询问，一只不安分的手却已开始在敏感发烫的身躯上抚摸。

他的手指勾住乳夹中间的链条，故意扯了一下。

“唔——！”

眼罩上的颜色又深了一些。

“小佐助也太敏感了吧，忍得很辛苦？”他天空一般的眼睛里盛满笑意，俯身在被口塞撑开的嘴唇上印下一吻，“但是现在还不能解开，我要先检查一下才行。”

说完，眼前一片漆黑的佐助只感到自己的臀部被人抬起，一只大手在布满鞭痕的臀瓣上狠力揉搓了几下，刺激得小穴将按摩棒吸附得更紧。一根手指在穴口处打转，带来的感觉远不及按摩棒那样的猛烈，但若有似无的瘙痒却让他脚趾头忍不住绷紧。

“……唔唔……唔……嗯呜……”他无助地摇着头，由于声音已经被堵住了，这样含糊的喊声基本一刻未停下来，殊不知听在他人耳里，比寻常的呻吟更有层趣味。

即便看不见，也知道鸣人现在一定在盯着他的小穴看，而不知廉耻的穴口还不停淌下淫液，贪婪地将按摩棒牢牢禁锢在甬道。他的性器硬得可怕，释放的欲望更是把脑子冲击得一团糟，鸣人把按摩棒拉住了一截，再也受不了任何刺激的小穴痉挛了好几下，佐助猛地仰起脖子，这一阵快感还未过去，按摩棒又被更深地塞了回去。

“唔唔唔！！”佐助一震，开始不由自主地挣扎，然而手脚被绑的结实，挣扎不但起不了半分作用，还让按摩棒进得更深，乳夹也摇摇欲坠，刺激着前端的乳孔。

“乖乖乖，没事，没事。”

鸣人安抚地拍拍他，跨坐在佐助的胸部两侧，手指摩挲着爱人发麻的嘴唇，将口球缝隙间淌下的口水擦拭掉。

“先帮我解决一下，行吗？”他以诱哄的口气说道。

但佐助没有拒绝的机会，口球松开被拿出后，只来得及咽下一口口水，被撑得失去知觉的嘴唇与麻木的舌头没得到任何休息，就被强迫服侍塞进来的巨大柱状物。

那根东西大得不像话，哪怕不是第一次含进口中，佐助也无法短时间内适应。他的鼻腔完全被鸣人下体的气味占据，口水比塞着口塞时还要猖狂，很快把床单都打湿了。佐助费劲地吮吸吞咽着，过了好一会儿，恢复知觉的舌头才讨好地在顶端打着转，被刺激到的鸣人闷哼一声，把肉棒又挺了一挺。

“呜呜……唔！”这一插直接进了喉咙，佐助翻着白眼，胃里一阵翻江倒海，被他强行忍住。

鸣人摸着他的头，动作细致温柔，而两人不平等的上下位关系却抹杀了这份柔情，被按着脑袋费力讨好阳物的佐助只觉得羞耻极了，全身发烫得更厉害。

爱人的口腔丝毫不必那个穴口差，鸣人低头望着平日里吐出刻薄话语，实则甘甜到不可思议的小嘴，淫荡吮吸性器的模样与那副冷淡的样子相差甚远，他身体的每一部位都不属于自己，只是随意地玩弄，就能得到美妙的反应。

“……唔，不……唔……”

鸣人突然一顶胯，阴茎剧烈跳动了几下，浓稠的液体尽数射进佐助的喉咙深处。

“……咳咳，啊……咳……”佐助一边咽下白浊一边咳嗽，同时胸口后庭的刺激仍没停下，折磨得他近乎崩溃。

“鸣人……我……”眼罩被摘下，幽深的黑眸被潋滟的水光浸润，欲望将往日的冷静理性悉数盖去，眼角眉间均是媚态，“放开我……鸣人……”

这种带着哭腔，沙哑又清冷的声音，是他独一份的享受。

漩涡鸣人笑了笑，忍不住亲吻了白皙脖颈上刻有他名字的项圈，双手捧起佐助难耐发红的脸颊：“今天想让佐助看一看，高潮时候的自己。”

“……？”神情里流露出一丝疑惑，但隐约猜到什么的佐助掩饰不了身体反应，硬挺的性器前段又渗出几滴白浊。

鸣人好整以暇地从他身上下去，颇为悠闲地伸了个懒腰，他穿好裤子，全身着装整齐到可以随时出门，与全身赤裸还被装饰淫乐器具的佐助形成鲜明对比。

他双手拖住佐助的屁股，将他抱起来，汗湿的背部紧靠着自己的胸膛，双腿却因束缚门户大开，一路以这种婴儿把尿的姿势抱进洗手间，羞耻到紧闭双眼的佐助微微挣扎着，又长又浓的睫毛轻颤，看得鸣人一阵心痒。

“乖，睁开眼睛。”他对着镜子里的佐助说道。

“…不要……求你了，鸣人…唔…”

怀里的身躯开始抖动，从镜中能将他眼角滚落的泪珠看得一清二楚。鸣人微微俯首，含着他的耳垂，另一只手则将胸前歪掉的乳夹戴好，顺手再扯了两下链条。

“唔！别、别动……”佐助被吓得一激灵，已经分不清胸前是疼痛更多还是快感更多，他半睁开眼睛，不到一秒又闭得更紧，被镜子里的自己刺激到后，像条失水的鱼要往鸣人怀里钻，双腿也开始不安分地扭动。

鸣人腾出一只手，带有警告意味地拍了下臀部，声音一沉：“别再让我重复，睁开眼睛。”

鸣人的语气，是认真的……

模模糊糊意识到这一点，佐助才不情不愿地睁开眼睛，镜中那个面色绯红，双腿淫荡地大张，性器高挺，小穴红肿滴水的男人的的确确是自己……在鸣人怀里快要化成一滩水，只想释放与交配的自己……

鸣人突然把按摩棒抽出来，毫无预兆的动作让佐助忍不住大叫起来，按摩棒凹凸不平的表面在抽出甬道时，施以小穴的刺激比过去的几个小时还要多上一倍！

“啊啊……等、啊啊啊……！”佐助一句完整的话都说不出口，不知所措地任由另一根性器填满小穴，短暂的空虚感被满足之后，那根火热的柱体开始在自己体内胀大到恐怖的程度。

不行了、真的到极限了……

“想要吗？佐助。”鸣人在他耳边喃喃道，似是情人间的耳鬓厮磨。他的嗓音随着年纪的增长愈发低沉，此时此刻更像个运筹帷幄的上位者。

“……要，想要……啊啊！”

他崩溃欲哭，散乱的黑发落在鸣人胸口，双脚贴在冰冷的镜面上，却浇不灭旺盛的欲望之火。终于，鸣人大发慈悲地解开了捆住他性器的红绳，解开的瞬间，一阵白光与铺天盖地的快感袭来，逼得他禁不住发出阵阵浪叫。

“啊啊啊啊——！”

脖子向后仰去，恰好靠在鸣人的肩膀上，高翘的性器断断续续喷了一镜子的白浊之后，总算软了下来。恢复了几分神智，佐助才发觉鸣人正目不转睛看着他，在他方才高潮的几十秒里，一丝不漏地品尝，不论是他淫荡的表情，还是放荡的叫声。

“……naru……to……”

“嗯，我在。”

鸣人低头吻住爱人被蹂躏过后的红唇，短暂的温存后，开始疯狂在温热的小穴内抽插。佐助泄身过后浑身无力，只得软趴趴地任由他操弄，镜面已经被他的精液挡了大半，正顺着引力慢慢滑落。

太……不知羞耻了。  
佐助闭了闭眼，声音似乎完全不属于他自己，随着鸣人的顶弄一下一下发出浪叫，小穴也越吞越深。

“……呜……”

他看见镜中自己雪白脖子上突兀的黑色，项圈的意味不言而喻，就正如他此刻毫无保留，毫无尊严地承受着另一个男人的侵犯，而他还甘之如饴。

“想什么呢宝贝，还有心思分神吗？”

鸣人恶狠狠地顶了一下，佐助忍不住放声尖叫。突然乳头上一阵刺痛，鸣人直接单手扯着链子将乳夹取下来，两粒可怜兮兮的小东西还硬着，不可避免地渗出血丝。

温热的舌尖舔舐掉血丝，胸口又痛又爽的矛盾快感几乎让他发疯，性器在不知不觉间又颤颤巍巍站起。

“被这么对待也能硬起来啊。”鸣人笑着咬了口乳头，同时不忘胯下的抽插，“小佐助原来是被虐狂啊我说。”

“唔才不……才不是……啊嗯……”黑发男人在他怀里无助摇着头，却由于他双腿大张的姿势，丝毫没有说服力。

鸣人不再逗弄他了，他自己也快忍到了极限，每欺负一下怀中这个男人，性器就愈胀大一分，实在是甜蜜的折磨。

他一并揽住佐助的手脚，将其弯曲折到难以想象的角度，好方便他肆意插弄。深红的阳物在小穴里搅了个底朝天，碰到某一处点时，更是得意洋洋戳了好几十下，他低低的喘息与佐助不再压抑的尖叫并在一块儿，回荡在寂静无声的屋内。

“啊啊！我要去了——鸣人，啊啊啊——”

鸣人闷哼一声，滚烫的液体注入小穴，刺激得佐助整个人剧烈颤抖，前端的性器也再次喷射出精液。

射到最后，还有淡黄色的液体淌下。

“呜……不……”见到自己竟然被艹到失禁，佐助再也忍不住，缩在鸣人怀里抽抽搭搭流着眼泪。

“不哭不哭，没事了。”

鸣人赶紧把他的手脚解开，那张小脸被泪水搞得一塌糊涂，情欲带来的红还未消退，手脚上的绳印也清楚可见，全然是被彻底玩弄过后的身体。见到此情此景，鸣人的小兄弟很不争气地又硬了。

他就地坐了下来，为了不让爱人赤裸的身体碰到冰冷的瓷砖，将佐助的双腿环着腰，就着他未能合上的小穴重重一顶——

“不——啊啊……鸣人、不要……呜……”

“啊……嗯……”

……

等两人真正结束之后，天已经黑了。

佐助被清洗干净身体，穿了件宽松的浴衣，躺在床上沉沉睡着。  
准确来说，这场性事是从昨晚开始的，已经闹了大半夜，最后还被要求穴口含着性器入睡。早晨醒来之后，又鸣人用无赖的方式恳求了玩了这么一场PLAY。他本以为鸣人不会玩的太过分，直接被艹晕的结果也太……

他直接错过了午饭，看样子晚饭也吃不成了。性事后的身体疲惫异常，饥饿感还在垂死挣扎，很快被浓重的睡意盖过。

“……佐助，醒醒，佐助。”

鸣人把晚饭放在床头，将昏睡中的爱人从被窝里捞出来，绵软无力的身体稍不留神就会滑进被窝。

佐助被他摇醒后，含糊不清骂了几句什么，但在勺子伸过来的时候，还是乖乖张开嘴。鸣人喂饭喂的很细心，烫度与营养搭配都有留意，平日里佐助经常出去做任务，十天半个月才回来，还总是要掉好几斤肉。他一方面心疼他胖不起来，一方面也忍不住想和他来场痛痛快快的性事。

说起来都是那个什么NS周刊的错！要不是这本书让他知道原来他俩还可以有这么多的play……他也不会每周都要蹲点去买！

鸣人暗下决心，等他当上火影了，第一件事就是买断NS周刊。

恢复了些精神，在鸣人怀里打着哈欠的佐助，突然发现这家伙莫名其妙热血起来：“……你在想什么，白痴。”

“欸？没有没有。”鸣人迅速在他脸颊上亲了一下，一副偷袭成功的窃喜样。

“啊，也不是没有。”

佐助眉毛一抖，鸣人一旦在他面前露出这种一本正经思考问题的表情，十有八九都是——

“我想起来有个更好玩的play，什么时候陪我试试呀佐助？”

仿佛他是在说一乐拉面出了新口味什么时候陪他去试吃一样。

鸣人对两者的热忱程度应该是不相上下的。

“……”意识到居然在把自己和拉面比的佐助脸一沉，躺回被窝，留了个后脑勺不理他了。

“别这样嘛佐助，你今天明明也很爽啊我说！还是你嫌我玩得太过分，我们设了安全词你都没用欸！拜托啦小佐助，下次会更爽的，真的！”

哄骗技术炉火纯青。  
可惜鸣人完全不知道爱人生气的真正理由。

END


End file.
